


New Years Sex

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Festivals, Fluff and Smut, Japan, Kissing, M/M, New Years, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 13:09:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5745058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin Matsuoka is visiting Japan to see his lover, Haru they are going to a New Years Festival and see an empty tent...They decide to have a little fun ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Years Sex

New Years Fun  
So this is what happens when you read too much fanfic in a day...AHA IDK WHAT IM DOING WITH MY LIFE xDDDD ____________________________________  
Rin was so excited he was going to see his long distance boyfriend, Haru. Rin saw Haru in his younger days and when they were swimming but then he Rin had to move away with his home stay parents in Australia.

Haru was also excited he was going to see Rin, he hadn't had sex with him in 2 months.

Haru took a shower and freshened up because he knew Rin was flying to Japan for the New Years festival.

____________________________________

When Rin arrived he kissed his boyfriend on the forehead "I missed you so much!" Haru mumbled loud enough so the red haired boy could hear him.

"I missed you more (^///^)" Rin exclaimed.

"So when are we having Sex?" The blue eyed boy questioned.

"Whenever you-" The taller boy tried saying when the shorter boy cut him off "how about now?" 

"Okay" Rin said sexily.

Haru started by taking Rin's shirt off and kissing his chest all the way to his stomach then to his lower region.

Rin shivered a bit.

Haru kept licking while talking Rin's pants off. All that was left was his underwear.

Cloth was the other thing separating the two from a wild time.

So Rin removed his own underwear.

Rin's thick untouched cock was displayed.

The red eyed boy did the same with Haru

Now that they were both undressed they started to make out again. 

What they didn't know is that Makoto, Nagisa, and Rei were outside Haruka's house 

All three boys were turned on by the sight they saw

Rin and Haru were too distracted by one another to care about the window so they kept making out.

Makoto didn't notice this until now......he loved Haru (♡☆♡)

Makoto then burst the door open.

Rin and Haru jumped when they saw someone was in the house but then laughed it off once they saw Makoto. 

"Hey....ummm...so...sorry" Makoto said embarrassed 

"It's fine" giggled Rin 

"We didn't do anything that sexy yet, Mako" smirked Haru

"So I'll go now" Makoto still embarrassed.

Makoto left feeling so ashamed and red faced.

Nagisa and Rei just laughed at Makoto.

Rin and Haru deepened their kiss after that happened, precum shot out of Rin's cock and started to rub his lovers

"A-ah" Haru mumbled

"I haven't done you in 2 months...so I'm going to fuck you until you cum 12 times 《¤▪¤》 

nn.......mmnnn....ahh.... it was a surprise, Rin's cock was already in Haru. 

Now outside Rei and Nagisa were making out, and Makoto was jacking off to what was going on inside.

The red haired boy was thrusting at the black haired boy while he was moaning away.

Somehow Nagisa and Rei ending up fucking while Makoto was daydreaming about Him and Haru...

"It's 1 hour till the festival, if you wanna go then we have to get ready.." Haru informed

"Yeah I wanna go..maybe we can fuck there?" Rin said

"Hahah if we can" Haru giggled

______________________________________

After they got ready Makoto, Rei and Nagisa left.

And Maybe in the process of getting ready they gave each other a quick blowjob..(^w^)

______________________________________

Rin and Haru were dressed in kimonos.

The blue eyed boy smacked the red eyed boys ass. (^////^)/ 

"E-eh!" Rin chuckled.

Rin chased Haru trying to smack Haru's but just couldn't catch him.

They both chuckled and fell over on the bed to catch a breath..  
______________________________________  
When they arrived to the festival, they found Gou, Rei, Makoto, Nagisa, and the Samezuka team.

They lovers decided to go their our way to find way to have sex.

What the two found were booths with mackerel (of course Haru got some samples), people everywhere, and the bathrooms / Porta potties. 

"Hmm, nowhere" Rin said 

Then they found what looked to be a circus tent.

"We should go inside" Haru informed 

So they went inside and it looked to be empty

"This is the perfect place!" The taller boy exclaimed.

So they started to make out.

"Mmnph, I need you now!" Haru cried out

The red haired boy started by removing the Black haired boy's kimono. 

"Fuck...me...now" The horny black haired boy mumbled

Rin whispered in Haru's ear "Okay you naughty boy." 

Rin and Haru still had their underwear on so the boy with shark teeth started to feel Haru's cock through his underwear.

Haru suddenly got an erection more than he already had.

Rin still had his kimono on still so he took both his kimono and his underwear so that he was completely nude.

Rin kissed Haru while rubbing his cock on Haru's unleashed member.

"S-stop teasing me" the black haired boy cried out.

So the red haired boy removed Haru's underwear.

Haru was sitting on a chair so this was uncomfortable but the only thing that was in the tent.

Rin started to suck Haru's dick. He knew what pleased him.

"A-ah! That feels so good baby!" Haru cried out.

"Now it's time for you to do the work" Rin said

Haru got up, rubbed Rin's member back and forth, and started to suck.

The red eyed boy snickered slightly. "Guess what?" Rin said politely "hmm?" Haru muttered 

"I..." Rin laughed in the middle of saying I and went on.. "I'm moving back here." 

Haru stopped from sucking and looked up..

"Really babe?"Haru said

"Yes baby" Rin grinned

Haru got up, positioned himself, made Rin go on all fours, aimed, and went in..

"A-a-ahh" Rin moaned loudly.

Precum already started to gather at the tip of Rin's cock. 

While Haru was humping Rin back and forth he also took his finger and slipped it inside his ass.

Haru yelped in pleasure. 

"D-does it hurt?" Rin murmured.

"N-n-no...keep g-going...it feels s-so good." Haru tried to say.

Rin replied "Good."

"I-im going to c-cum!" Haru quietly screamed.

Rin quickly slipped on a cock ring before Haru cummed to make him last longer. "I-I can't" Haru shrieked. "I know, Rin whispered, I want you to last longer." Haru reached his hand down easing to take the ring off but Rin quickly took the other boys' hand away.

Rin placed Haru up and licked his asshole while Haru still yelped in pleasure and a bit of pain. While his finger was still in him he used his other hand to gently, but at the same time roughly grope Haru. "G-g-ahh...y-you've never done that before R-Rin." The red haired boy replied with this, "I'm trying something new! Do you like it?" "Y-yes " moaned the blueish-black haired boy.

"I'm going in." Rin grinned showing his pointy, shark like teeth to Haru.

Rin thrusted back and forth into Haru while both of the boys were moaning as quiet ad they could. Haru was slightly enjoying the fact that he couldn't cum but also wanted it off right away.

**Author's Note:**

> This is not all :) I just didn't want to lose my work so I'm going to post this now...:* hope you enjoy ^///^


End file.
